We meet again
by starmoonbear
Summary: Brendan and May have been friends for as long as they remember. Suddenly Brendan moved away and never told her. May was heart broken, She felt empty inside. Will Brendan ever come back and visit her or will he move back? Franticshipping fanfic I don't own Pokemon or the characters either


**Starmoonbear: Hey guys! I haven't written a story in a while so I decided to write one about Pokemon, I hope you like it! By the way I don't know if Norman is May's father or not but in this story he is!**

It was a bright spring day in Little Root Town and the 5 year old May went down for some breakfast. As May sat down for breakfast her mother and father couldn't help but notice that May was eating quite fast. "May, Please chew your food" Her mother said "Sorry mom, but I really want to play with Brendan today" May said as she still wouldn't chew her food. In no time she finished her breakfast and ran outside. There she met Brendan playing with his Treeko. "Brendan!" May called as Brendan looked at her and smiled "Over here May!" Brendan said as he patted a spot on the grass for her to sit down, as May was about to sit down she heard screams of terror coming closer. Brendan immediately stood up and took May's hand, they started to run back home but May tripped and fell and scraped her knee. Soon the Pokemon that was attacking has arrived, Brendan stood in front of May and started attacking the Salamence he was able to defeat it but the claws scratched his head causing him bleed. "Brendan!" May cried as the adults came out "MY BOY!" Brendan's mother said as she ran to Brendan's side "Soon they took him away to heal his injury. The next day May was terrified to come out, she just felt so regretful having Brendan protect her, she even caused him hurt himself. Soon the doorbell rang, it was Brendan at the door and he was looking for May. May ran down and saw the wound was covered, She ran over to him and cried "I'm Sorry Brendan…I'm so sorry" Brendan gave May a sliver bracelet "Use this to get stronger" Brendan said as May smiled and nodded. Brendan looked like he was going to say something else but decided not to tell her "Anyways, See you later" Brendan said as he left. A few months later May went outside and rang the doorbell at Brendan's house. There was no reply, May started to get worried so she turned the doorknob, to her surprise it was unlocked, she slowly walked in. She looked horrified everything was gone it was all dark "Brendan? Are you here?" No reply came suddenly she ran outside she saw a moving truck driving away "Wait Brendan wait!" May yelled as she chased after the moving truck "Wait stop!" May called once again "MAY!" Norman yelled as he picked her up "No! Let go of me! No!" May cried as the truck was getting farther and farther away "No Brendan…Don't leave me…" May said as she stopped struggling.

10 years later May was now 15, she wasn't aware that a new neighbour has moved next door, May has also changed her look. She wasn't as girly anymore, she was more like a tomboy but still a girl. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, white shorts, with short tights under her shorts, she also wore a red and white ribbon on her head, and she also wore a silver bracelet on her wrist. As May walked down the hall at school she felt like it was louder than usual "Why is it so loud today?" May asked herself as she entered the classroom. All the girls looked more jumpy and excited today. When the teacher came in she wasn't alone, a boy was following her. To May this boy looked very familiar. "Class, Settle down" The man said but no one listened to the teacher "Hey! Shut up!" The teacher said as everyone fell silent "We have a new student today. All the girls started cheering and blushing "You may introduce yourself" The teacher said as Brendan did as he was told "Hello, I'm Brendan, Nice to meet you" Brendan looked around the classroom and noticed May cleaning the chalk board "Is that Haruka May…?" Brendan thought "Okay, May could you show him an empty seat please?" The teacher asked as May nodded. "Follow me" May said as she lead him to the seat next to her "This is the only seat available, I hope you don't mind sitting beside me" May said as Brendan shook his head no. During class Brendan didn't help but notice the bracelet May had on her wrist. After class was over Brendan tapped May's shoulder "Oh, Yes Brendan?" "By any chance is your father Norman?" Brendan as May nodded "Yea, why?" May asked "We're neighbours now" Brendan said as May looked frustrated "But you can't live in that house" May said "Why?" Brendan asked "Because I'm waiting for someone" May said "I'm not sure when he's going to come back…He left 10 years ago, I don't really remember his face either" "May, I'm the one who left 10 years ago, I'm Brendan" Brendan said as May eyes widened "Are you sure?" May asked "I am, I could prove it to you if you want" Brendan said as May looked unsure "Alright" May agreed. To her surprise he lifted up his hat and May knew for sure it was him. Why? Because the only thing she remembered was the scar he had on his head "Brendan…It's really you" May said walking closer to Brendan to touch his scar "Does it still hurt?" May asked as Brendan shook his head "Nope not anymore" Brendan said. "I'm sorry what I've done in the past" May apologised as Brendan patted her head "Don't worry, I never blamed you" Brendan then hugged May which gave her a surprise "I really missed you" Brendan said as May smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes "I missed you too" May hugged him back "But…You know…I'm still better at battling than you" Brendan said. May let go "Is that a challenge?" May asked "Maybe" Brendan said "Bring it!"

 **Starmoonbear: Sorry that was a very bad ending but please review!**


End file.
